What She Didn't See
by SweetlySinisterScribbler
Summary: Lisanna is back, but why is Natsu acting differently? Who's this blonde and what's the relationship there? One-Shot


**Hey Guys! So, I personally am a Natsu and Lucy for this show, so this is how I see everything with Lisanna coming back going down with the others. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think! Let's get onto the story!**

Third Person P.O.V.

When she came back, she thought everything would be how it was before she was gone. She hoped to come back, find her best friend, and have the future he said that they would have. She imagined having a big wedding with all their friends there to celebrate, having a giant cake (her favorite flavor of course) with bright coloration, and the nicest, biggest ball-gown of a dress that anyone could dream of. She had planned to have him as her husband thanks to what he said, with them having two to three children and them living in his house. He would fix up and clean up the house making it a place they could really grow together. She was in her head.

She arrived at the guild that day, hoping today would be the day he would stake his claim on her. However, when she walked in she saw him all over some other girl, some blonde girl that she didn't know. They seemed quite comfortable with each other, not allowing a lot of space between them, as if being apart would hurt them. When she would stand from the table and go to the bar, he wouldn't be far behind her, sometimes taking the seat next to her, other times standing behind her wrapping his arms around her little waist.

The blonde girl would go on missions with the redhead and the one who could never keep his clothes on, leaving the boy to sit in the guild anxiously awaiting their return. He worried about his friends, of course he would be scared of them coming back safely, that's what he did. They would return and the boy would run over to the blonde ignoring stares from people, asking her questions and making sure she was unharmed. He would grab her arm and lead her to the bar, announcing to the older, white haired woman that he would be buying the blonde a glass of her favorite drink.

When the blonde would go home for the day, she would talk to the boy hoping to spend some time with him like the old days, but the boy would say that he had plans. When pushed on the subject, the boy would say that he wanted to hang out, but he couldn't cancel his plans. He would leave and she would go talk to the one who always seems to lose his clothes, wondering why her pink haired friend was trying to shut her out, only to be laughed at and told that he wasn't shutting her out.

She was told that she was not paying enough attention. That she wanted things to be like they were so badly that she was missing the obvious things, but when she asked what he was talking about, the boy said that she would have to figure it out for herself. She would go to visit her friend at his run down home, but he was never there. She would ask people in the guild if they knew of his location and they would say to go to the blonde's home, he might be there.

Why there? She understood that he and the blonde were friends, but he never did that for her. When he would hang out with her it would only be at the guild, he never came to her house. He would tease her, which she would told was a sign of liking someone, and he would worry about her, which made her believe that their future was still going to happen, hopefully soon.

She didn't know the blonde girl. When she came back, the pink haired boy was excited and introduced her to everyone she didn't know…except the blonde. When she would try to introduce herself to the blonde, he was always there to divert her away, sometimes saying someone needed help while other times he would steal the blonde under the impression of going on a mission. She wanted to know why he was so determined to keep them apart, was the blonde a dangerous girl and he just wanted the white haired girl to be safe? That had to be it.

She had her chance and she took it, stealing the pink haired boy and dragging him out to eat, one of his favorite things to do, but he just pushed the food around on the plate. She needed to know what was going on with them, her and him. So she asked. Why can't I meet the blonde woman? She said that she wasn't scared of the woman and could hold her own, but the pink haired boy laughed and said the blonde would never touch her. He left, saying thanks for the food, but nothing more on the blonde.

When in the guild next she paid more attention to the mysterious blonde and her interactions with the girls' best friend. She got there before either of the other two and waited for them to arrive, getting a drink and making herself comfortable. The blonde arrived first, sitting at the bar and getting a drink, sparking up a conversation with Mira. The pink haired boy arrived within minutes of the blonde, locating the blonde instantly and making his way to her.

Then she saw it, the change of look in his eyes from when he got there to when he saw the blonde. His eyes went from dull and tired to being lit up like a Christmas tree. His steps went from slow and cautious to being speedy and with a purpose. When he got to the bar, she saw his hands go around the blonde's waist again, but then she saw it there too. She noticed how the pink haired boy would wrap his arms around her and slightly pull her back, making her lean back into his chest. His arms would tighten around her as a sense of security, like nothing could touch her while he was there. He was smiling, the girl's hair hiding his face.

The redhead came to inform the blonde that they were going on a mission and Lisanna instantly saw the change in the pink haired boy's face. His smile disappeared and it seemed that he began arguing with the redhead, claiming it was too dangerous for the blonde. He would say that he either went with them or neither of the two went, his eyes wide at the idea of the blonde in danger.

Lisanna watched their interaction closer and saw that the pink haired boy had grabbed her hands, from behind, interlocking his fingers with hers. She noticed that Natsu had pulled the blonde even closer, which she didn't know was possible. He wouldn't let her get out of the seat until she tried to get up and had to ask him to let her up. The blonde agreed to go with Erza, and then Lisanna saw it again. The pink haired boy had pulled the blonde close, looking like a hug, but was more. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her close and tightly to him, while her hands were laid out on his chest, the kind of hold only a couple would have.

She went back to the blue haired boy and spoke to him of her findings, only to see him smile and hear him say that it wasn't a surprise. She asked why the flame boy wouldn't let her near the blonde, asking him if it was because the blonde was dangerous, earning her a raucous laugh so loud she swore people in other worlds heard it.

The ice mage gave her a look and sat her down at the table, taking a seat on the other side. He explained that the blonde was the Natsu's world, he loved her like he has never loved anyone before. He explained how the blonde could never hurt a fly which would make people laugh because of the amount of times she threw him out of her house. How the pink haired boy was protective over everyone, but always had more for the blonde.

Lisanna asked about the house thing. Why did he go to the blonde's house so much if he has his own? She was told that he grew to dislike his home as the blonde was never there. When at her house, he was able to lay down with the blonde and wrap her in his arms, he could keep her warm and safe. He was always happier after staying the night with her from what the ice mage could see, considering the days Natsu never saw the blonde, anything could set him off.

She asked who the blonde was to Natsu as their relationship was not too obvious, only for Gray to interrupt saying it is if you know what to look for. Restating her question, Gray sighed. Looking her in the eye, he could only say what would destroy her plans for the future. Her wedding and family gone, in place of someone newer.

"Her name is Lucy and she's Natsu's girlfriend and mate. She is currently 3 months pregnant with their baby."


End file.
